


in the air

by freedomatsea



Series: Hell's Kitchen Universe Pieces [25]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Cowgirl Position, Doggy Style, F/M, Sex Pollen, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:49:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6680899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomatsea/pseuds/freedomatsea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: Sex Pollen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in the air

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first sex pollen fic and I tried to make it work for the Daredevil universe. I hope it does. Enjoy!

Something wasn’t right.

Karen had made a mental note of how _sweet_ the air had been when they stepped into the abandoned warehouse. She hadn’t mentioned it to Frank because he’d probably end up telling her to wait in the car. As it was he didn’t _want_ her there. It was dangerous, they were messing with _bad_ people, he was gonna have to kill them.

She felt it start slowly. Her veins grew warm beneath her skin, like she was acutely aware of the path her blood was taking. Then her head felt heavy like she’d been drinking – her vision a little hazy around the corners in a _really_ good way.

“Frank…” Karen she whispered, hesitant to interrupt him when he was in “the zone”. She felt out of place trailing behind him as he moved through the warehouse with his gun firmly clenched in his hand.

“Not now.” He muttered and she _swore_ his voice sounded lower than it had before. But it could have been her imagination. She felt like she was going crazy. Her cheeks were burning hot, like they did when she was embarrassed or… _aroused_.

That was clearly _not_ the case.

But she was. She was most definitely aroused. Karen was more aware of the rub of her cotton underwear against her clit than she’d _ever_ been before. There had to be something wrong with her. She’d never felt like this before.

Karen couldn’t stand it any longer. She had to say something. “ _Frank_.”

He whirled around and she half expected him to be _angry_ with how quickly he came to face her. But the look on his face was _far_ from anger. “What is it Karen?” He muttered, his dark eyes trained on hers with a look of pure unadulterated desire.

Karen’s gaze dropped below his belt, catching sight of the bulging tent he was sporting there.

“I think you know.” She said, licking her lips as she pulled her gaze away from his groin. Her thoughts turned to his cock, trying to imagine what it would look like – _feel_ like. It made the blood rush to her aching flesh, flooding her with a new rush of desire.

If she didn’t get something _in_ her she was going to go crazy. She _needed_ him.

“Something isn’t right.” Karen stated, trying to think past the thoughts of his firm body pressing her back against the nearest surface and fucking her completely raw. He was built to fuck. It wasn’t even a new desire, it had been a subtle one _before_ , but now it was an overwhelming need that she had to sate.

“No shit.” He gritted out, sitting his gun down on one of the crates. Frank wiped the sweat away from his brow before tugging at the neckline of his shirt. “It’s fucking hot in here.”

“It is pretty warm.” Karen swallowed thickly, crossing her arms across her chest. She’d chosen the _worst_ day to wear a thin tee shirt and one of her thinner bras. Her mind was racing and every thought it lit upon involved _sex_ with _him_. “We should get out of here.”

“Not until we find out who’s behind this.” Frank’s jaw clenched as he met her gaze, quickly looking away. He had better self-control than she did. He could actually think about why they were there in the first place.

“ _Right_.” Karen nodded her head slowly, pressing her legs together in a failed attempt to quell the ache that was radiating through her. “I think I’m going to stay here.”

“No.” Frank stepped towards her, his fists clenched at his sides. “You’re coming with me.”

“I don’t think…” Karen chewed on her bottom lip, her gaze raking over him again. “It’s not a good idea.”

“Whoever is running this operation is trying to distract us ma’am, it’s not safe to leave you alone.” Frank pressed, his own eyes flickering over her figure. They lingered at her breasts as her arms slipped away subconsciously and she arched her back subtly.

Whatever was in the air was clouding her better judgement. “I can’t even think about why we’re here.” Karen admitted, trying to resist the urge to step closer to him. “You clearly can better than I can. Leave me here and finish this.”

Frank took another step towards her, staring at her lips. “I can barely think of anything that doesn’t involve you wrapped around my cock.” He informed her bluntly, a flicker of shame in his eyes when the words registered with him.

Karen gave into that desire to move closer, leaving barely an inch between them. “It’s all I can think about.” She admitted, her hands skimming over his chest. “I need you Frank.” Her body was screaming for his touch. Every nerve ending was completely attuned to that need – it was waiting for _him_.

Some part of her – that tiny voice that was screaming in the very back of her mind – was trying to remind her what a _terrible_ idea this was. Sure she’d had these desires for him before. She’d been terribly embarrassed of the fact that the sight of him in his orange jumpsuit had done _things_ for her. He was a criminal – a _murderer_. He was dangerous. His only care in the world was to rid the city of scum. Those dark streets were the only ones allowed to claim him. But she’d wanted him.

But that was _her_ needs, she had no idea if this was something Frank wanted. He was resisting, as she would expect him to. Would Frank Castle _want_ someone like her? She’d helped him a handful of times and they’d been alone for hours without even an attempt at something more.

Of course, he respected her. He followed her lead on almost everything. He listened to her, laughed with her, and accepted her. Despite his overwhelming flaws – he was a _good_ person with good manners and _this_ …

Karen’s thought process was skewed by her burning desire for him. In her current state she _would_ try to rationalize that Frank Castle wanted her too.

Frank was staring at her like a hungry animal, waiting for the perfect moment to go in for the kill.

“We shouldn’t…” Karen started to pull back in a fleeting moment of clarity. Frank grabbed her arm and pulled her to him roughly. “ _Frank_.”

“ _Don’t_.” He hissed out, his lips crashing against hers before she had a chance to say another word.

Karen gasped against his lips, kissing him as if her life depended upon it. She nearly came undone from the kiss alone. Whatever was in the air had her on edge, her body pulsing with lust for him.

Frank pinned her back against a shipping crate, the metal was cool against her hot skin once he’d removed her shirt and bra. His touch was rough and needy and everything she needed. He grasped at her breasts, rolling the pebbled peaks between his fingers and _that_ was enough to make her come undone. The pleasure spiked through her, going straight to her core.

It wasn’t enough. She needed _him_ in her.

“ _Fuck_.” Frank swore, pulling back from her lips. “D’you just?”

Karen bit down on her bottom lip and nodded, a bubble of laughter rising up in her throat. “I did. Oh my God that’s never happened before.” Her chest was heaving as she leaned back against the crate. “I thought coming would make it _stop_ driving me crazy, but it didn’t. Frank, I need you.”

Frank kissed her again, growling against her lips as he jerked her skirt down her hips, followed by her underwear. Karen groaned, the sound lost against his mouth. Her fingers worked nimbly at the zipper of his trousers, freeing him from the confines of them.

He was _huge_. She’d imagined what he’d look like (and not just sense the air started to affect her). Karen curled her fingers around his cock, slowly dragging them along his length. She wanted to make him feel as good as she’d felt. She wanted to feed the desire building between them.

Frank hissed out her name through clenched teeth. He caught her wrist and pulled it away from him, shaking his head. “ _No_. I don’t want this to end.”

Karen licked her lips, nodding her head slowly. “Neither do I.” She agreed, brushing her fingers over his cheek, trailing over the rise of his cheekbone and down along the curve of his jaw. “I want you. I _need_ you.”

Frank grunted his agreement, his gaze flickering around the space. “There.” He said, nodding towards a crate that was at roughly the right height for her to sit on.

Karen shook her head. “Floor.” In her right mind she might have thought about the cleanliness of the entire situation, but she wasn’t in her right mind – all she was thinking about was having Frank.

He took a step back, giving her the space to move and lay out on the floor for him. It was a sight to see. Her blonde hair was strewn across the concrete floor, her legs spread wide for him to settle in between. Frank knelt between her legs, his hands skimming over her bare thighs. “You’re fucking beautiful.”

“You’re not so bad yourself.” Karen laughed, her eyes raking over the bare expanse of his body. He was all muscle and scars. It _hot_. She was hot. Everything about this was burning her to the core. “Do you think _this_ will make it stop?”

“Dunno.” Frank breathed out, shifting forward so he was hovering above her. He reached down between them, coaxing the head of his cock to her center.

Karen’s nails dug into his biceps as he slowly filled her, stretching her with each inch of him. She cried out, her back arching off the cool concrete. She felt impossibly full of him, but the real pleasure didn’t begin until he started thrusting into her.

“Hard. _Hard_.” She begged, biting down on her lips to keep from crying out again. The last thing they needed was for whoever managed the warehouse to discover them – like _this_. But it was hard to keep quiet when he was slamming into her like a man possessed. Their bodies slick with sweat, the sound of skin-on-skin echoing through the space.

Her release was so intense she swore she was going to be knocked unconscious from it. Her body had been steadily winding up to it and all it took was a well-angled thrust to send her careening into the abyss. It still wasn’t enough. It wasn’t enough for either of them. Even after he’d spilled his seed into her and came with a ragged cry – they both _ached_ for more.

Karen pulled him down for a desperate kiss, raking her fingers through his short hair. Frank rocked against her, grinding his cock against her slick folds. “We need to get out of here.” She whispered against his lips, before she pushed him back so she could roll over beneath him. Her words and her actions were at odds with each other.

“It has to be the air.” Frank answered, his voice raw and thick with desire as he took the hint. He drew her up into the right position, rising onto his knees to guide his cock to her center from this angle. Karen was _impressed_ by the fact that he was ready to go again, but she had a feeling that was thanks to whatever was in the air. Instant Viagra.

“ _Fuck_.” She hissed out, her nails scraping on the concrete as she sought purchase. He slid into her slowly, giving her time to adjust to the new position, before he started moving. “That’s it!” She gasped, biting down on her bottom lip to suppress herself. He felt _so_ good.

“I’ve wanted you…” Frank groaned out, his fingers digging into her hips as he held her steady. “For _so_ fucking long.” He finished, starting to pick up the pace of his hips as they snapped against her.

Karen moaned lowly. “I was afraid this was all the air.”

“These motherfuckers did one thing right.”

Karen’s laughed turned into a long moan as he hit a spot within her that had her seeing stars. Her knees were going to be bruised by the time they were done with the way they were grinding against the concrete floor. Not to mention the fact that she was going to be feeling him _days_ after today.

Frank’s hand slid around her hip to tease at her clit. She bit down on her bottom lip hard enough to taste blood in an attempt to keep from crying out. Her inner muscles started fluttering around him, clenching him tightly as her release took hold of her.

He was right behind her, grunting out her name as his own release swept over him. He thrust into her until he couldn’t anymore, collapsing onto the unforgiving ground beside her. He raked his hand over his face, breathing raggedly. “We gotta get out of here.”

Karen covered her face and nodded. “We do.” She agreed, even as she moved closer to him, draping her body over his. “We have to leave.” She mumbled as she leaned in to kiss him, nibbling at his bottom lip.

“ _Karen_.” Frank ran his hand over her back, tangling his fingers in her hair as he leaned up into the kiss. It was hard to stop. Even if they _knew_ they should, all they wanted was to continue to feed that throbbing desire within them.

Karen moved to straddle him pulling him up into a sitting position so she could keep kissing him. She ground herself down against him, seeking that delicious friction against her over-sensitive flesh. “I _need_ you.”

“Fuck.” Frank grunted, his eyes flickering closed as his fingers curled around her hips. “Up. _Up_.” He panted out, tearing his lips away from her lips. Karen stared at him in confusion for a beat before rising up on her knees. He slipped his hand between them, grasping at his cock to guide it to her center.

She lowered herself onto him, her mouth parted in a silent groan as she took all of him into her. Karen clutched at his shoulders for support as she started to ride him, her hips circling with every downward thrust.

“I thought we were _leaving_.” Karen hissed out, dragging her teeth over his bottom lip as she kissed him again. Her words were strained and breathy, drawing in ragged breaths (which she was sure was only fueling their haze of desire).

“ _After_.” Frank caught her lip between his teeth.

Karen gasped, her eyes rolling back in her head as she moved above him. She felt like she was going to explode. Her body was practically humming with pleasure – she’d lost track of how many times she’d come undone or if it had ever stopped at all.

Frank’s hands traveled everywhere over her body, palming her breasts roughly, fondling her ass as she moved. It was the air that was fueling their libidos, but she was impressed by his stamina nonetheless. She was impressed by _everything_ about him.

“Oh.” She breathed out, her lashes fluttering as she tried to focus on his face. “I’m close.” It was building low in her belly, her muscles fluttering, preparing to clench around him. She wasn’t sure she could handle it.

Frank was right there with her, coming undone at almost the same second with her. She kept riding him until her leg muscles gave out from exhaustion. She sank against his chest, laughing as he laid back against the ground, his arms looped around her.

“You’re shivering.”

Karen nodded mutely, pressing her lips against his chest. She _was_ trembling. “It’s too much.” She told him, trying to fight that urge for _more_. She couldn’t take anymore and given the look on his face she didn’t think he could either. His pupils were blown, his lips bleeding from her bruising kisses, and he looked _completely_ fucked.

“We gotta go.” Frank urged, even as his hands wandered over the bare expanse of her back. Karen could feel him pressed against her belly, still achingly hard. She groaned a little as she moved to get off of him, her body screaming at her to stay right there and give her what she wanted. But she couldn’t. They had to leave.

They kept getting distracted with kissing each other while they tried to dress. It took _forever_ , but they managed to avoid ending up pressed against a crate or rolling around on the floor, if only barely. Karen tried to hold her breath, to starve herself of the sweet, mind-altering air, but she couldn’t. She needed to breathe and a part of her craved that heady feeling.

Frank grabbed his gun and led them further into the warehouse. He kept mumbling something about sticking to the plan – _ignoring_ what they wanted.

The warehouse was a dead end. They found nothing tangible that tied the owner to sex trafficking and they couldn’t exactly use the air as an explanation. Not that Frank _needed_ complete proof to follow through with his executions. But if Karen was going to cover the story, she needed _proof_ to cover the Punisher’s ass.

They nearly fell into each other again as they neared the exit of the warehouse. The air seemed thicker and sweeter there and all Karen wanted to do was throw him down and have her way with him again and again. He kissed her like he never wanted to stop, savoring every last second before they stumbled into the alleyway outside.

Karen didn’t know _what_ to say to him now. What they’d done couldn’t exactly be ignored or forgotten. Even though she was certain he was going to try to. She relished the fresh air that didn’t make her want to shatter apart, but she didn’t relish the fact that he could shatter her in an entirely different way.

She looked towards Frank warily as he leaned against the building, his face tilted up towards the moon above them. “I’m doing this alone.” He told her, giving her a sideways look. “I ain’t putting you in harm’s way like that.”

“That was hardly harm’s way.” Karen retorted, rolling her eyes. “It was you.”

“Exactly.” He bit out, turning to look at her fully then, narrowing his eyes. “You need to go home.”

“Not until we talk about this.” Karen insisted, crossing her arms across her chest.

“There ain’t nothing to talk about.”

“Oh, is fucking _nothing_ to you?” She scoffed, looking away from him. “It was just the air for you wasn’t it?” She ran her hand over her face. “I’m such an idiot.”

Frank cleared his throat. “I can’t lie to you ma’am.” He told her, frowning as he met her gaze. “But I ain’t right for you. This… it shouldn’t have happened.”

“But it _did_.” Karen pressed. “Don’t pretend it didn’t happen.” She whispered, a flicker of shame written all over her face. “It’s bad enough that whatever was in there _made_ it happen.”

Frank frowned, stepping towards her. “Was that not something _you_ wanted?”

“I did.” Karen shrugged, pinching the bridge of her nose. “I still _do_ and that has nothing to do with the air in there.”

“ _Karen_.”

Karen held up her hand to keep him from saying anything else. “Call me crazy, but I _like_ you Frank. But I realize you’re unattainable. You’re dating your job.”

Frank brushed his knuckles over her cheek. “I can’t worry about you too. Not anymore than I already do.”

“I really have no luck with the guys I’m interested in.” Karen laughed, leaning into his touch. “I was content with whatever this wasn’t before. My head’s still so foggy.”

“I know.” Frank sighed. “I still feel like I’m floating somewhere up there.” He nodded towards the sky. “It can’t happen again, Karen.”

Karen looked away, her brows pinched together. “I figured as much.” She took a step back, tucking her hair behind her ears. “You know, on second thought… I’m gonna sit out this one. I’ll tell Ellison it’s a dead end.” Her heart clenched when she lifted her gaze to meet his. “I think I’m gonna take a few mental health days and visit some old friends in Vermont.”

“Vermont?”

“Yeah.” She forced a smile. “I need a break from Hell’s Kitchen.” She looked away. “Take care of yourself Frank.” Karen had to get away. Just for a few days. She needed to shake off what she felt and compartmentalize this entire night. She’d done a lot of compartmentalizing.

This night would go in a nice little box somewhere in between –

“ _Wait_.” Frank choked on the word. “This ain’t the way this is supposed to go.”

“How _is_ it supposed to go?” Karen questioned, meeting his gaze again, hoping that he couldn’t tell that her eyes were tearing up. “I don’t think there’s a how-to on how to deal with _that_.” She gestured towards the building, before hugging her arms around herself.

“It’s been awhile since I had this sorta thing.” Frank rubbed his hand over his lips, shaking his head. “You’ll have to forgive the fact that I’m a bit rusty.”

Karen’s jaw went a little slack as she stared at him. “ _What_? Wait… I don’t understand what you’re saying.”

“I’m saying we can’t go back to skirting around this like before.” Frank sighed heavily. “I can’t just let you walk away, even if I think you should. You should walk away from me and never look back, but I’d hate it if you did.”

“I don’t _want_ to walk away.” Karen swallowed thickly, trying to keep her emotions at bay. “It was bound to happen eventually, right?”

“ _Right_.” Frank flashed her a half-smile.

“You wanna come back to my place for some coffee?”

Frank snorted. “Yeah. I could use a cup after tonight.”

“We can regroup tomorrow and figure out this case. When we’re thinking clearly.” Karen’s heart was still in her throat and she wasn’t sure it would stop being lodged there until she felt like she was out of the dark with him. She knew they were just biding time and that was _okay_.


End file.
